Rogue
Rogue is an established member of the X-Men, known as a bruiser and someone who it's not good to touch carelessly. Those with slightly longer memories will recall that she hasn't always played on the right side of the law, but those days seem to be long gone. She is the Auto Shop Assistant at Xavier's Institute. Background Born as Anna Marie, the girl that would be later known as Rogue grew up in Caldecott County, Mississippi. She first lived with her parents in a back-to-nature commune, but after her mother disappeared when she was very young, Anna was taken in by her Aunt Carrie. Striken with grief at the loss of her sister, Aunt Carrie was a strict guardian, trying to keep Anna on a short leash in fear of losing her, too. As a result, Anna Marie was a rebellious child. Possibly as part of this rebellious nature, Anna grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. Dared to kiss by Cody, Anna impulsively kisses him. It was this moment that her latent mutant power to absorb the life energy and psyche of others manifested. With the kiss, Anna inadvertly absorbs Cody's essense, leaving him in a permanent coma. Horrified by the experience, knowing she was responsible for Cody's condition, Anna ran away from home and started wearing body-concealing clothing, in an effort to prevent accidential skin contact. Soon after, Anna was found by Mystique, who was led to Anna by her partner Destiny. Mystique and Destiny eventually take Anna in, now calling herself Rogue, as a sort of foster daughter, with Rogue growing to care for them as she would her own mother. However, Mystique had plans for Rogue and started to turn the isolation and despair Rogue felt because of her inability to physically touch another into anger, using that anger to convince Rogue to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. It was as part of the Brotherhood of Mutants that Rogue attacked Ms. Marvel. In a bid to prove herself to her adoptive mother Mystique, she attacked Carol Danvers on her own, deliberately absorbing Carol's powers. However, something when wrong with the transfer, as Rogue held on too long, causing the transfer of Carol's psyche and powers became permanent. The shock of the act temporarily drove Rogue insane, driving her to attempt to kill the comatose Carol by throwing her off the Golden Gate Bridge. Carol was rescued, but she was a clean slate...she had no memories until they were restored by Professor Charles Xavier, albeit without the emotional attachments. This violet act of taking everything away from a person triggered tremendous guilt within Rogue, causing her to be more cautious about her powers while also placing doubt about her current path with the Brotherhood. With the strong personality of Carol Danvers in her mind, along with fragments of psyches from other people she absorbed, Rogue began to seriously question her ability to remain sane. Rogue was increasingly growing weaker with the constant upkeep, with the Carol personality actually taking control during times where Rogue's will was weaker. It got to the point that Rogue left the Brotherhood, knowing that it was the wrong path for her, and started to make amends by turning to Professor Xavier, asking him for admittance into the Institute and his help in learning how to control her powers. The transition was difficult, with most of the X-Men wary of Rogue, thinking her a Brotherhood spy. It was only after she put her life on the line on several occasions for various members of the X-Men before the reservations were dropped and she was accepted fully into the team. As part of the X-Men, Rogue was suck into the Labyrinth. In addition to the chaos surrounding the Labyrinth, Rogue was part of the defense of the X-Mansion as the Sinister Six attacked and defended Scott and Alex Summers from capture and experimentation By Mister Sinister with the rest of the X Team. Her feelings for her adoptive mother Mystique run deep, causing her to doubt herself when facing up to Mystique during Rogue's undercover stint on President Ross's campaign during the Presidential Election. Mystique was attempting to assassinate Senator Kelly. Rogue was able to overcome her trepidation and face Mystique, doing what Rogue knew was right. Rogue also assisted with the Sentinel threat. However, rather than fighting the Sentinels directly, she was assisting with the other Institute teachers to track down the equipment manufacturers and the actual creator of the Sentinels to get intelligence on the automatons in an effort to fully understand the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. In the aftermath of the Crisis, Rogue accepted a teaching position at the Xavier Institute, teaching Automotive Repair/Shop, while remaining part of the X-Men. Personality Alone: As a result of her mutation, Rogue cannot touch anyone. Her fear of harming those she loves drives her to shun all physical contact and ultimately feeds to her sense of lonliness and internal despair. She doesn't let this show outwardly most of the time, choosing to be outward and friendly as part of her Southern Gal image. But, behind closed doors, she feels the isolation that a world without touching the ones you love can bring. Vunerable: Rogue's sense of isolation directly feeds to her vunerability. She may be virtually indistructable physically, but emotionally and mentally she can be manipulated, as demonstrated by Rogue's time with the Brotherhood. As well, with all those different psychic echoes within her head, Rogue sometimes experiences situations where she doubts if her thoughts are her own, leading her to feel like she is a stranger within her own head. Independent: Rogue can, quite simply, take care of herself. She ran away from her home to protect those she loved, making her way as best she can. Rogue is still a rebellious person, intent on doing things her way if she feels that her way is better. Strong: Living with a communal mind and maintaining sanity takes strength. Being able to face the consequences of your actions and make amends also takes strength of character. Rogue's convictions make her strong in the face of adversity. She will stand for what she believes in and fight. Rogue will do whatever it takes to help her friends, which helps her to make lasting bonds with those she cares for. Caring: Possibly as a result of over-compensation for her internal solitude, Rogue is extremely caring for who she sees as her friends and family. This shows through with her interactions with people. Always upbeat in public, Rogue shows more concern for others than for her own personal well-being. Logs First Player Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player Logs *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally - Optical tries to teach the Friends of Humanity a lesson. It doesn't work out very well. (DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack) *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. Third Player Logs *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! *2013-09-29 - What Do You Know - Rogue goes to find a very unsettled Hope, and some unsettling secrets come out. *2013-10-15 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 2 - While trying again to enjoy the Carnival, another time mishap happens. Will people stop jinxing the Carnival?! *2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant - About what you'd expect when the X-Men have the option to take out the place making the anti-mutant drug, newt. *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed - Rogue returns home from the city to find the Institute under lockdown and some explaining to do *2014-01-17 - SDR: Southern Discomfort - Gambit and Rogue attempt to console each other, with typical results. *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers - Jubilee is in for the fight of her life when she faces her evaluation to join the X-Men in the Danger Room. *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. *2014-04-05 - Caught Red Handed - Phil confronts Traveler about her activities, and then goes to Xavier's Institute for more information. *2014-04-12 - Touching Nightmares - A random meeting results in forgoing touching nightmares. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken